


Extrañas intersecciones

by le_mousquetaire



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Innuendo, M/M, On the battlefield, Sexual Tension, keeping secrets, unexpected reunion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: Un norteamericano y un británico entran en un bar en Miami (originalmente publicado en LJ en 2009)
Relationships: James Bond/John Sheppard
Kudos: 1





	Extrañas intersecciones

**2001 / En algún lugar en las afueras de Kandahar, Afganistán.**

James se acercó la cantimplora a los labios, solamente para refrescarse un poco la garganta. Le quedaba poco más de un galón pero, tras un día de retraso en su llegada al punto de encuentro de su escuadrón y sin la certeza de que sería rescatado en las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas, no podía arriesgarse a quedarse sin agua en medio del desierto.

Kandahar, en la frontera sur de Afganistán, era presa de los bombardeos constantes de los norteamericanos en sus AC-130 _Spectre_. A James no se le escapaba la ironía de esos ataques; los _Spectre_ volvían horas después en misiones de rescate y recuperación de personal, porque eran los mejor equipados para ese tipo de trabajo. Por un instante recordó las historias románticas y nostálgicas sobre la _Blitz_ , el humor británico frente a la adversidad de la guerra, bebiendo y cantando mientras las bombas caían a su alrededor. Nada que ver con su situación actual, obviamente. Había encontrado una construcción semiderruida que le protegía de la inclemencia del sol del mediodía y de los vientos cargados de fina arena que le cortaban la piel. Tan pronto como bajara el sol, estaría deseando tener de vuelta la mitad de esos 42ºC.

Apagaba y encendía su radio durante quince minutos a intervalos de cuarenta y cinco en la frecuencia de su equipo, pero en las pasadas dieciséis horas, solo había recibido estática y un par de canciones en farsi que le ayudaron a distraerse mientras comía una de las seis barras energéticas que le quedaban. Había pasado tres meses en el campamento de supervivencia, pero nunca pensó que tendría que poner a prueba sus conocimientos tan pronto y en un lugar tan inhóspito como este. Nunca debió dejar que Frankie lo convenciera de que debían separarse para poder avanzar más rápido. Las misiones de reconocimiento en campo enemigo nunca son operaciones en solitario, estaba seguro que esa era la primera regla no escrita sobre _como-vivir-lo-suficiente-como-para-regresar-a casa_. Lo primero que haría al regresar al campamento sería metérsela a Frank en la cabeza a punta de puñetazos.

Escuchó el motor a la distancia. Ese no era un _Spectre_ y estaba demasiado cerca. El segundo motor ya no lo tomó por sorpresa. Vio al _Apache_ sobrevolar demasiado bajo a unos metros de su maltrecho refugio con el Mi-17 tras el. Checó su 9 mil y el P-90 con una carga completa, que no era nada contra los cañones del _Hip_ ruso. Vio al _Apache_ hacer maniobras desquiciadas para esquivar al helicóptero ruso y mantenerse en el aire, pero ni siquiera un piloto experimentado podía resistir el acoso y la pérdida de combustible que el aparato estaba sufriendo. El _Apache_ iba a caer, de eso no le cabía duda, era cosa de la suerte o la intervención divina que su piloto saliera de esa sino con vida, al menos completo.

El _fffshhhh_ del misil le hizo encogerse y cerrar los ojos. El estruendo que siguió lo hizo saltar fuera de su escondite. Necesitaba saber cual de los dos había caído. Se fue de bruces en su intento por volver a cubierto cuando vio al _Hip_ sobrevolar su posición con un soldado colgando de la puerta con el rifle armado y apuntando. _“Estupido James, la curiosidad no mato al gato, fue su incapacidad de quedarse con la duda”_. A la distancia, una columna de humo negro empezaba a elevarse en el cielo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Para cuando estaba de vuelta en su refugio de escombros, el sol estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte y la luna le daba una tonalidad fantasmal a la vasta extensión de arena que lo rodeaba. Acomodó como pudo al cuerpo que sacó de entre los restos del _Apache_ caído y regresó por las mochilas llenas de medicamento, municiones y comida que cargaba el piloto del helicóptero. Pasó casi cuarenta minutos buscando frenéticamente al resto de la tripulación hasta que finalmente tuvo que aceptar que a bordo sólo iba el piloto. _”Otro que olvidó la primera regla de supervivencia._ ”

A primera vista el hombre ante él no presentaba grandes heridas o se veía al borde de la muerte. Aun no se podía explicar cómo había hecho el piloto para aterrizar tras el ataque final del _Hip_ , sin terminar como una bola de fuego, diesel y químicos en medio del desierto. Cuando despertara, le convencería de beberse el _six_ de Buds que encontró en una de sus mochilas, para celebrar sus sorprendentes dotes en el aire y el milagro de sobrevivir a semejante ataque con algo más de unas cuantas costillas rotas, un probable tobillo fracturado, una muñeca dislocada y una lista extra de moretones y cortadas en el rostro y el resto del cuerpo. Se sentó a su lado a tratar de hacer funcionar el radio del helicóptero. Estática y más estática. Y más canciones en farsi en el suyo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido hasta que escuchó el inconfundible clic de la 9 mil al amartillarse. Había olvidado por completo que el americano estaba armado.

\- No quisiera sonar arrogante pero creo que esa no es la forma apropiada en la que se debe agradecer que alguien te haya salvado la vida. – Con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver como volvía a poner el seguro del arma y la quitaba de su sien. – Eso esta mucho mejor. – Se apartó despacio, con una mano alzada en señal de paz, mientras con la otra se ayudaba a arrastrarse contra la pared de piedra. El piloto estaba sentado a medias, con el kit de primeros auxilios entre sus piernas.

\- La fuerza de la costumbre. Usualmente recuerdo cuando me voy a la cama con alguien. Gracias. – Sacó un par de vendas de su tac-vest y guardo cuidadosamente el arma en la cartuchera de su pierna. - ¿SAS? – preguntó mientras se quitaba cuidadosamente la bota del pie izquierdo. – La ultima persona que esperaba encontrarme en este pequeño resquicio de civilización en medio del desierto. – Trató de quitarse el calcetín para vendarse el tobillo, pero eso era un tanto difícil con una muñeca dislocada. – Uhm. ¿Te importaría darme una mano? – le sonrió mientras le pasaba la venda. – Mayor John Sheppard, por cierto. – Después de que James tomó la venda, se estrecharon las manos.

\- Capitán James Bond, mucho gusto.- Se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras James revisaba el tobillo y hacía un soporte con trozos de madera y cubiertas plásticas para inmovilizar el pie. Necesitaría hacer algo parecido con la muñeca. El Mayor Sheppard no parecía tener problemas para respirar, así que tal vez solo bastaría una venda apretada sobre su pecho para que aguantara hasta que llegara la ayuda. Si es que llegaba.

\- Alcancé a dar mi posición antes de caer, aunque no espero que alguien pase por aquí en las próximas horas, lo que incluye a los talibanes. No hay nada en millas a la redonda. – Sheppard se estiró para alcanzar el radio y el dolor le hizo detenerse a medio camino. Despacio, dolorosamente despacio, volvió a su posición original, dejando escapar el aire por los dientes fuertemente apretados. – Y espero que como tú estabas antes aquí, tu gente ya este en camino. - las manos de James se quedaron quietas por un instante y eso bastó para responder a las dudas de Sheppard. - Oh, por favor, ¿tu también…? – Sheppard se recargó pesadamente sobre las mochilas que sostenían su espalda. – Esto es ridículo. Con nuestros dos ejércitos allá afuera, ambos con misiones en la ciudad, las posibilidades de que nosotros dos estemos aquí incomunicados es casi cercana a 0, aunque si sumamos nuestra mala suerte, ese numero puede incrementarse exageradamente, ¿qué tan suertudo te sientes hoy James?

\- ¡Hey!, considerando que hasta hace unas horas estaba yo solo en medio del desierto e incomunicado y ahora goce de tu encantadora y optimista compañía, bien puedes decir que las cosas no pintan tan mal. - Una ligera sonrisa de triunfo curvó los labios de James, al ver a Sheppard morderse los labios para contener un grito cuando trató de estirar su mano para entablillarla. _“Americano idiota”_.

\- Ok. Al menos tenemos cerveza, algo de comida y música que escuchar en lo que a alguien se le ocurre rescatarnos. – Sheppard tomó el frasco de analgésicos del kit de primeros auxilios y se echó dos a la boca, después agarró la cantimplora de James y bebió el resto del contenido para tragarlas. – Espero que las malditas cervezas no estén tibias.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ya entrada la medianoche y soportando apenas el frío del desierto, James miraba las dos cervezas que quedaban con algo de tristeza. Habían encendido un fuego que ocultaron como pudieron en una esquina del edificio, para evitar ser vistos por alguna patrulla taliban. Sólo tenían una cobija ligera que no ayudaba mucho a mantenerlos calientes, pero no podían hacer más. James no dejaba que Sheppard durmiera por más de quince minutos, temeroso aun de que este tuviera alguna contusión. Sheppard, con su usual pesimismo, le había dicho que esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones; si había salido vivo de esa, no iba a terminar muerto por un golpe en la cabeza acompañado de un oficial inglés que era más estúpido que él. Él había estado huyendo del enemigo, ¿cuál era su excusa?

Volvieron a intentar con ambas radios, hasta que lograron ubicar un canal que transmitía mensajes codificados que ambos lograron identificar. James envió un mensaje dando su posición y se quedaron esperando la respuesta. Sabían que esas cosas llevaban tiempo, por tener que pasar por varios niveles de autentificación y otros tantos de vuelta para terminar en una misión de rescate. Esta era su última opción en lo que se refería a esperar ser rescatados. Si no funcionaba, habían acordado salir al desierto a buscar alguna caravana que los llevara a las inmediaciones de la capital. Un día más ahí afuera y alguno de los dos moriría. Sheppard le había apostado a James un mes de su sueldo a que el primero en morir no sería él.

\- Tal vez no debería estar contándote esto, pero no creo que el hacerlo me cause más problemas de los que ya tengo. - Sheppard estiró las piernas y esperó a que James le ayudara a acomodar las mochilas en que apoyaba su espalda. Con todos esos huesos rotos, era imposible encontrar una posición confortable, pero al menos buscaba una en que algunas partes de su cuerpo no dolieran tanto. - En verdad espero que tu gente venga a rescatarte, porque estoy más que seguro de que nadie va a venir por mí. – Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su BDU y saco una arrugada cajetilla de cigarros. Se puso uno en los labios y le aventó la cajetilla a James. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba fumar hasta que vio que solo quedaban dos cigarrillos más dentro de la caja. Le había dejado los suyos a Frank porque sabía que cuando llegara con su equipo, le estaría esperado todo un paquete de JPS que alguien había conseguido de contrabando. – Venía de regreso de dejar en un lugar seguro a una unidad que se había quedado varada cerca de la última posición que habíamos asegurado. Sólo necesitaba regresar a mi base y prepararme para escuchar a mi superior relatarme su versión de los hechos y esperar a que los mandamás decidieran qué hacer con mi miserable trasero. Pero no contaba con que ese puto Hip saldría de la nada y empezaría a seguirme. – Encendió el cigarrillo y le dio una profunda fumada, y siguió hablando mientras dejaba salir el humo. – Ya sabía que estaba realmente jodido, pero mi unidad no tenía que pagar por mis errores. – James se había quedado con el cerrillo sin encender entre los dedos, mirando a Sheppard. – Arrastré al bastardo hasta acá y terminé destruyendo propiedad del Ejército de los Estados Unidos…- otra calada al cigarrillo y una larga pausa. – No creo que esté entre sus prioridades venir a rescatarme.

\- Vaya que eres un hijo de perra con mucha mala suerte, John Sheppard. – James encendió su cigarrillo y se levantó por las ultimas dos cervezas. – No quisiera estar en tus botas en los próximos días. ¿Un brindis?.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El equipo de rescate llegó unas horas después. James dejó a Sheppard en el hospital de su propia unidad y dio aviso a los superiores de este sobre dónde encontrarlo. Se presentó con sus superiores y entregó la información que se le había asignado y fue premiado con dos semanas de descanso en casa. Después de empacar y pedir permiso para tomar el vuelo a El Cairo, pasó por el hospital. Habían pasado dos días y esperaba poder despedirse del Mayor Sheppard. Pero no lo encontró. Le dijeron que un malhumorado oficial de la USAF le había estado gritando al hombre en la camilla por dos horas y que le habían llevado en auto de regreso a su propio campamento la misma tarde del día en que lo internaron. Le había dejado un mensaje que solo consistía en cinco palabras : _Muchas gracias y mucha suerte. JS._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**2006/Miami, FLA**

Villiers había hablado con la policía local y le había conseguido una reservación en el hotel del aeropuerto. Al día siguiente a primera hora debía estar de vuelta en Bahamas para un encuentro con M. Por el tono de voz del asistente de la directora del MI6, James estaba seguro de que le esperaba otro sermón de M y que esta vez, su jefa tenía algo de razón para estar furiosa. Él sólo se había buscado los problemas y no era como si fuera la primera vez.

Tras darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, bajó al bar para comer algo y beber un rato. Menos de un mes de su asignación como Doble Cero y ya estaba en problemas, serios problemas con la gente a cargo. Sabía que M se había aferrado a que se le diera el grado de Doble Cero en contra de más de uno de los miembros del comité. Sus exámenes no habían sido impecables, su evaluación psicológica era menos que regular y no tenía la confianza de sus compañeros oficiales, pero M tenía ese sexto sentido para leer a la gente a su cargo. Ella sabía que necesitaba el talento de James para ciertas cosas y que su desapego y cinismo eran ventajas para él en esta línea de trabajo y no defectos e irresponsabilidad como lo consideraba el resto del Buró.

Pidió un martini y se acomodó en una de las esquinas del bar. Clasificaría a sus compañeros de barra para pasar el tiempo y evitar que le pesara demasiado la idea de escuchar lo que M le diría al día siguiente. A la mitad de la barra, un hombre de unos 40, con la piel tostada por mucho tiempo bajo el sol, los cabellos revueltos sin orden alguno, el traje caro y hecho a la medida que desentonaba con la delgada pulsera de cuero crudo en su muñeca derecha y el brillo inconfundible de la cadena de las dogtags que se dejaba ver entre el pelo del pecho por la fina camisa entreabierta. El hombre pidió un whisky y se quedo mirándose las manos vacías, con un gesto de cansancio que James creyó reconocer de una ocasión anterior, en un escenario muchísimo menos agradable que este.

\- ¿John Sheppard? – los ojos claros estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Sheppard lo había reconocido, eso lo sabía por la forma en que los músculos en su cuello se habían tensado y el brillo del reconocimiento en sus ojos había desaparecido tras la calculada despreocupación con la que le había contado su historia en el desierto. Al volver a casa había investigado al mayor americano y se había enterado de la marca negra que esa misión había dejado en su expediente. Unos cuantos años después intentó buscarlo, pero el hombre parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

\- Bond, ¿cierto? – Sheppard le saludó con el vaso que acababan de ponerle enfrente. James se levantó de su esquina y fue a sentarse junto a él. Sheppard ya había apurado el contenido de su vaso y estaba pidiendo otro. – Creo que este encuentro solo sirve para probar que nosotros dos estamos fuera de los márgenes aceptables de la probabilidad y que debe ser algo más que coincidencia que sigamos encontrándonos de manera tan absurdamente arbitraria. ¿Seguro que no te asignaron para seguirme desde antes de Afganistán? – Aun con la ropa de civil, Sheppard tenía esa aura de los que están en servicio activo; los ojos revisando sutilmente todas las salidas posibles y analizando si la persona de al lado iba armada; una mano siempre libre por si necesitaba sacar su arma y esa sensación de peligro que solo se agudizaba cuando el hombre le sonreía y se recostaba en el respaldo de su silla alta, mostrando lo poco que le interesaba lo que el resto del mundo hacia o dejaba de hacer.

\- ¿Es tu trabajo lo suficientemente interesante como para gastar el dinero de la Corona en asignarme como tu sombra permanente? – James encontraba desconcertante a John Sheppard y no había dejado de tratar de entenderlo desde que lo conoció en el desierto, casi 6 años atrás. O el hombre en verdad tenía madera de héroe o simplemente era un bastardo calculador con un código del honor tan torcido que sacrificaba su propia vida a las exigencias del servicio, más por convencimiento propio que por lealtad o por fidelidad a la causa. O al menos esa fue la impresión que le quedo a James tras esa aventura en Kandahar.

\- Cuando te conocí, no lo creo; ¿ahora?, quien sabe. – Bebía despacio, evitando cruzar su mirada con la de James. Este John Sheppard era diferente al mayor herido en el desierto. Hablaba menos y su lenguaje corporal, con todo y que se presentaba abierto y dispuesto, denotaba un distanciamiento que pesaba entre el pequeño espacio entre ellos. Este hombre había visto cosas muy duras en su carrera, Bond podía asegurarlo.

\- ¿Estas en Miami por placer o por negocios? – le preguntó sabiendo que le daría una respuesta esquiva. – Porque aún estás en servicio activo, ¿no es así? – Sheppard le miró con una media sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba otro trago a su bebida.

\- Estoy entre misiones, vine aquí sólo a perder un poco de dinero en algún casino, emborracharme el fin de semana y estar listo para regresar al trabajo el lunes. Buen plan, ¿no lo crees? – Pidió bebidas para ambos. – Y por lo bien que te ves en este momento puedo suponer que estabas trabajando y tuviste un mal día…- señaló con la mano las cortadas y moretones de su cara.

\- Digamos que fue una misión exitosa que se complico en alguna parte del camino, nada fuera de lo común en nuestra línea de trabajo, por lo que me han dicho. – Chocaron sus vasos para celebrar la broma y se quedaron en silencio un momento, James observándolo a través de su reflejo en el espejo detrás del bar. Habían pasado sólo cinco años y ya había algunas canas en las sienes de Sheppard. El cansancio se hacía más evidente al mirarlo de cerca, pero era más decepción que otra cosa. Sheppard se sentía miserable, más miserable que cuando lo conoció. – No creo que a ti te haya ido mejor que a mi. – Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo y James tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando lo que vio en los ojos hazel de Sheppard fue demasiado para el.

\- Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, pero no creo que sea la mejor compañía en este momento, Bond. – Sheppard se terminó la bebida y sacó unos billetes para pagar la cuenta. – Ni siquiera soy buena compañía para mí mismo, pero para eso esta el juego y el frigobar de mi habitación. Buenas noches y buena suerte… - se levantó y le ofreció la mano. James no podía explicar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento, pero no podía dejar que Sheppard se fuera así como así. Necesitaba entender a este hombre antes de que el destino separara sus caminos y se tomara su tiempo para volver a cruzarlos en el lugar y momento más inesperado.

\- Mañana tengo que estar en Bahamas para responderle a mi jefa sobre una mujer a la que seduje esta tarde y que apareció muerta en mi villa hace tres horas. La sacrifique para obtener información que puede o no salvar a millones de personas…si tú crees que eres mala compañía, trata de dormir con eso sobre tu conciencia.- Acababa de violar uno de los preceptos básicos del servicio secreto y no le importaba. Sabía que alguien como Sheppard entendería lo que significaba esto para él. Le miró a los ojos, que lo observaban como si tratara de descubrir alguna trampa en sus palabras. Se le acercó despacio, hasta que sus labios casi le rozaron la oreja y le dijo en un susurro : _Sé que ninguno de los dos quiere estar solo esta noche, John_. Se apartó un poco para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos. Le vió humedecerse los labios inconcientemente. Estaba suponiendo demasiado y sabía que Sheppard podía interpretar la invitación de mil maneras diferentes. Y James estaba dispuesto a actuar en respuesta a cualquiera de esas interpretaciones. Para hombres como ellos, momentos así no se daban más de un par de veces en la vida y James estaba demasiado conciente de que sus vidas no serían lo suficientemente largas como para que ese momento se convirtiera en remordimiento en el futuro.

\- Más te vale que valga la pena, James. No pienso pasar más tiempo del necesario en este… lugar, como para dejar una buena noche de juerga por algo menos que, lo que sea que es esto. – Señaló el pequeño espacio entre ellos. – Sólo porque realmente no quiero pensar y recordar cosas que no debo pensar ni recordar. – Ahora fue él quien se le acercó, bajando el volumen de su voz. – Espero que seas lo suficientemente creativo como para hacerme olvidar que estar aquí, ahora, esta costándome la poca cordura que me queda… - se dio la vuelta y se encamino al ascensor. James no se movió hasta que le vio hacerle una seña desde adentro de este. Y cuando John Sheppard le sonrió mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba tras de el, James dudó por primera vez en su vida sobre si había tomado la decisión correcta.


End file.
